Conventionally, a power tool drives a motor with a rectifying and smoothing circuit rectifying and smoothing an alternating-current voltage, and applying a rectified and smoothed voltage to the motor (see, Patent Literature 1). Such a rectifying and smoothing circuit has a capacitor used to smooth a rectified voltage.